Wireless communication systems have suffered from problems of interference and power consumption. Providing consistent service has been accomplished by having devices constantly send out signals advertising the availability of communication. In certain situations, this is may be a wasteful use of resources. This type of operation may also decrease the quality of the provided service as the amount of service providers increase and collisions occur.